


Westside Wolves

by Butterlamp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Breakups, Cannon bisexual character, Car Sex, Crossover, Cuddling, Dancing, Darach - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Flintlock - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff/Smut, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Harem, Gay Male Character, Hot Tub Sex, Hypnosis, Kidnapping, Lacrosse, M/M, Mind Control, Murder, Mystery solving, Relationship(s), Riverdale Season 2, Romance, Sex, Smut, Steiner Twins, Teen Wolf season 3, The Black Hood, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire hunting, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, alpha pack, argent apartment, banshee - Freeform, getting shot, healing factor, kidnappers to friends, mourge, riverdale & teen wolf, sinema, southside serpents, teen wolf & riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlamp/pseuds/Butterlamp
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan (Teen Wolf)/Original Male Character(s), Brett Tabolt/Original Character(s), Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Fangs Fogarty & Kevin Keller, Fangs Fogarty & Original Male Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Original Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character(s), Scott McCall & Original Character(s), Scott McCall/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Taken

Jughead felt the cool night air tickle his face as he walked through the forest his path illuminated by the full moon’s glow. It had been another long week but all the weeks felt that way ever since his dad was locked up and even more now that he was head Serpent. As anxiety and numbness filled heart, he returned to reality with the sound of a twig snapping !

Jughead froze, it’s just a squirrel he said to himself but as the eerie feeling he was being watched set in he wasn’t so sure. It was the black hood ! Oh god it must be ! I’m gonna die ! The fear spread goosebumps across his skin causing even the tiniest hair to stand at attention. He looked towards the noise’s source then towards home. Yeah I can make it he said to himself Or die trying.

The boy took off bounding towards home. He ran as fast as he could, dodging branches and hopping over tree roots ! But to his horror the noise followed him louder and faster than before and coming ever closer ! He bolted left then right and then left again but his pursuers didn’t quit. Just as all hope seemed lost he saw the clearing, he would almost be home free.

Jughead looked back to see two figures racing after. Before he could even turn his head back around he felt it. His foot hit something and he was going down hard. Jughead’s life flashed before his eyes, his mom leaving hugging her and his sister goodbye, every playdate and hang out with Archie, his dad’s descent into alcoholism and when he became homeless for a spell. The experiences and memories flood his brain and a tear trickled down his cheeks as he fell hard on the ground.

The shadowy form flew at him knocking the air from his lungs and sending him tumbling across the ground. Bruised Jughead looked to see the face of the attackers. One squatted before legs crouched staring at him and the other stood just out of his sight leaning against a tree.  
The figure looked humanlike but beastly and also strangely familiar, It’s face was canine a flattened nose and pointed ears with fur covering the sides of It’s face. It’s mouth housed rows of fangs and It’s fingers razor claws but It’s most striking feature was its glowing green eyes that sparkles like emeralds against the forest’s blackness. The figure had the same glowing eyes but their’s were a bright yellow almost like the full moon.

“It’s not them Rex” said the figure propped against the tree in a clam female voice.

The green eyed figure turned his head to the girl and spoke “I know that now Nora.” he said in a annoyed tone. “Oh shit we our said names!” He exclaimed worriedly “Well we can’t just leave him here”

“Dude hold on wait I think we know this guy” She said squinting her yellow eyes.

“ Ohhh yeah this is um-er-uh Jughead yeah that’s your name isn’t it ?” Asked the green eyed boy to Jughead who nodded fervently the fear still across his face.  
Green eyes then smiled and looked at his partner “Sooo what’d we do with ? He said pointing his thumb at Jughead.  
The girl palmed her face and groaned then taking a deep breath she finally spoke “Fuck Fine! Why don’t we just take him with us.”  
The boy nodded and grinned “Sorry in advance” he said winding back his arm.

The punch striking Jughead’s skull was the last the he saw as everything went black.

To be continued...


	2. A little explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead gets filled in on what’s going on.

-Teen Wolf & Riverdale crossover-

Jughead awoke to the sound of voices. He tried to stand but couldn’t move, ducktape bound his arms to his side and held him tight to the chair. As his eyes regained focus he got a good look at his captors. 

The first was a boy he has light brown skin and was around Jughead”s height and build with a stronger chest and short curly hair.The second was a taller girl with flowing platinum blonde hair and freckles.

“We already did a fang check and the mirror test so we know he’s not our guy.” said the girl 

“Yeah but I bet he’ll still be usefu- Oh hello” the boy said turning look a Jughead. 

“Hi” Jughead said eying the two cautiously.The girl waved at him and turned to her companion “So now what do we do with him now?” She said pointing a thumb at Jughead.

“Hey aren’t you one of the kids who solved the Black Hood’s cipher ?” Said the girl. Jughead nodded “So you fancy yourself a detective huh ?” The boy said to him smirking and Jughead nodded yet again.

The boy seemed pleased by this his eyes lit up and he turned to his partner and whispered something to her. “I say we just level with the guy and let him help.”The girl whispered something back. “I’m not so sure that Fenrir would approve.” The boy whispered again “Fenrir said to do this job our way and this is mine so can it be yours too ?” The girl sighed and nodded then they both turned to Jughead. 

“How would you like to help save Riverdale!?“ the boy exclaimed. “Rex ! Ya think we should give him a little bit more information.” the girl said. “Oh yeah” he replied then turning to Jughead “Here let’s go upstairs and talk” he said. Rex pointed his index towards the tape binding Jughead, the nail extending into a claw cutting the tape down the middle.

“What are you?” Jughead queried fear and fascination swirling around his mind. The duo turned to each other and smirked “Well explain upstairs” Rex said. 

The pair ascended the stairs from the basement Jughead followed close behind. Entering a modern kitchen with a long counter and bar stools, the girl and Jughead sat down while Rex rummaged through the cupboards.

“Sooo...” Jughead cooed drumming his fingers on the counter. “Right yeah” the girl responded “My name is Nora Nichols and he’s Rex Rhodes and we’re werewolves!” 

“Werewolves?” Jughead said skeptically. Thetwo turned to him, they’re faces shifted,noses flattened, fangs growing and they’re eyes Rex’s a emerald green and Nora’s a bright yellow. Jughead stumbled back off his stool and onto the floor. They’re faces turned back 

“ Hey you okay” Nora said bending down offering the boy a hand. 

“So why pre-tell did you kidnap me?” Jughead asked settling back in his stool. “Oh that we thought you were a vampire.” Rex sated like it just that simple. “Excuse me!” Jughead cried slamming a hand on the counter. “Don’t act so surprise Mr skinny pale likes to take long walks in the dark spooky woods at night” Nora retorted. Jughead opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say so instead he sighed. 

After pause he finally said “So how do I fit in to

this exactly?” 

“Well Jug my friend and I don’t have the investigative skills you do, so will you help us ?” Rex proposed to him. “And will pay you.” Nora chimed in. 

Jughead thought for a minute staring into the cup of coffee Rex has given him.“And if I say no?” Jughead asked hesitantly. 

“Well worst case scenario we let you go and you forget this ever happened until someone you know is brutally murdered by a vampire.” Rex said looking right into Jughead’s eyes. 

Jughead sighed “If there really is a gothic horror hunting the streets of Riverdale I wanna help stop it” 

“That’s Great!” Rex exclaimed reaching over and squeezing Jughead’s shoulder playfully. 

“Alright now where do we begin ?” Jughead asked. “Okay so our alpha Fenrir gave us thi- Nora was cut off “Alpha ?” Jughead queried.

“An alpha is the leader of a pack of werewolves and said pack’s members are called betas.” Rex explained. “So you guys are betas?” He asked.

“Yup” Nora responded “An easy way to tell what kinda wolf someone is are the eyes: alpha’s have red eyes and betas and omegas are usually blue and yellow.” 

“Why are your eyes green then Rex ? And also omegas?” He asked even more confused.

“I don’t know why my eyes are green but they’ve been that way since I was turned but I’m told it’s a genetic thing.” Rex said to Jughead. Nora spoke again “Omegas are werewolves without packs.”

“So they’re actual lone wolves?” Jughead said a sarcastic grin on his face. Nora rolled her eyes and Rex snickered. 

“So vampires”Jughead said with an expectant look. 

“Oh we don’t know shit about them other than that we have one and there from Europe or Asia.” Rex sated blankly. “Although” Nora said “We do have a folder full of evidence.”

“Can I see the evidence so we know where to 

start?” 

“Sure” Nora said grabbing a backpack from under the counter and pulling a folder out of it.

It had a handful of pictures, newspaper articles and a business card. The first article was about a farmer whose prize winning cow was found dead drained of its blood, 

The second one was from two weeks ago about an found emaciated corpse that died from severe blood loss. 

As Jughead read the articles Rex and Nora panders through the photos they were closeups of the cow and the corpse.

Rex picked up the card and studied it “Beacon Hills animal clinic” Rex read aloud. Nora turned with a happy grin on her face” looks like we have a lead.”

Jughead nodded “So do I my friend has an in with the coroner’s office so I can check out the corpse.” 

“Great call us from the morgue. Nora and I are going on a road trip.” Rex said grinning. The trio then took turns swapping numbers and gave Jughead a ride home. The wolves drove off wondering what awaited them in the town of Beacon Hills.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated :)


	3. Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Nora head to Beacon Hills.

Nora and Rex waved by to Jughead and drove away from Riverdale General and it’s coroner’s office. 

“You think he’ll talk ?” Nora asked her eyes on the road ahead and hands on the wheel.

“Doubt it, I’m Jughead and there’s a vampire in Riverdale but the real vampire is gentrification.” Rex mimed to Nora who chuckled at the impression.

After miles and miles of driving Nora came to a stop as to let a deer cross. As the animal galloped by a thought crossed Rex’s mind. 

“Should we’ve brought a pet ?” He said thoughtfully. Nora took her eyes off the road to stare at him for a second “What are talking about ?” “ Well I just think it’d look weird to show up to an animal clinic without an animal.”

He said scrolling through his phone. 

Rolling her eyes “ I think we’ll be fine dude.” 

Nora’s silver Mazda3 parked in front of the clinic. Rex began walking up to the clinic bagged fish in hand “Wait” Nora said “I’m going to make a call” Opening her contacts she clicked Fenrir’s cell and held the phone to her ear. “Yes..” his voice baritone and authoritative. “Sir were at the vet clinic in Beacon Hills what do we-“ “Ask for Deaton and tell him I sent you. That’s all.” Fenrir said hanging up.

“What he say ?” Rex asked. “Said ask for Deaton and use his name then he hung up.” She sighed. “That guy is all business” Rex chuckled “Yup” Nora nodded. She walked through the door Rex held open. The clinic’s only other visitor was a woman in a pink sweater. Nora walked up and rung the bell, a handsome boy with a strong jaw and bronze skin came from the back. “Hi how may I help you?” He said with a smile. “Well Scott” she said looking down at his name tag” Is Deaton here and if so tell him Fenrir sent us” 

The boy nodded and went into the back.

Scott found his boss in the treatment room putting a splint on a cat. “Hey uh so two kids came in asked for you the said Fenrir sent them.” As the words Fenrir left Scott’s mouth Deaton’s eyes widened and he smiled. 

“Scott could you go get them and take them your way ?” 

“Yeah” Scott said walking back to the front waiting area. “He’s in you guys can follow me” the boy said ushering them behind the counter and through the door without the mountain ash barrier. 

Deaton was a tall middle aged black man with a shaved head and white lab coat. “So your Fenrir’s new betas ? Your much younger than I expected” the man said warmly. “ Wait you guys are werewolves?” Scott asked. “ I’m Nora” “And I’m Rex” the two said flashing there glowing eyes respectively. 

“ Cool !” Scott said flashing his eyes as well” I’ve never met a werewolf with green eyes before” 

“ Well I’ve never met a teenage alpha” Rex said smiling he saw Scott blush at the compliment.

“Yes green eyes are a fairly rare trait in werewolves but not unheard of” Deaton said with a thoughtful expression. 

“So why did Fenrir send you two here?” The vet asked looking the two up and down. “ We have a vampire problem in Riverdale and were hoping you could help” said Nora. 

“A vampire huh” Deaton said

” I was under the impression they’d been pushed back into Europe and Asia.”

“ Yeah we figured it’d be someone from out of town cause the bodies only started showing up last week” Nora responded. “ Actually a friend of ours is at the morgue right now checking them out” reaching into her pocket she handed Deaton the folded photo of the corpse. Deaton looked at the picture while stroking his chin “A vampire indeed. Scott could you take them to see Mr. Argent since your shift’s about over.”

Scott smiled sheepishly “Stiles should be any-“ he was cut off by the familiar honk of a Jeep.

“Goodbye dr. Deaton will give Fenrir your best.” Nora said walking towards the door.

“Oh don’t worry about it this probably won’t be the last you’ll see of me” Deaton said waving the teens off.

“Hey Hey Scott” said a pale skinny boy with a messy black hair waving from his Jeep enthusiastically. “Who’s your friend ?” Rex asked with a smirk as Scott waved the boy in the Jeep over. “Stiles Hey! This is Rex and Nora.” Scott said to the boy who eagerly shook the two strangers hands. “Dude can we stop by the Argent’s on the way home” Scott said to Stiles “Sure but Allison’s not there right now she’s with Is- I mean Lydia yeah she’s with Lydia.” He said awkwardly correcting himself. Scott narrowed his eyes but then shrugged it off and hoped in the Jeep’s passenger side.

“ Seems like we’re meeting a lot of cute guys today” Nora said closely following the Jeep’s course, Rex hummed in agreement “So you gonna cheat on Fangs then ?” She said slyly. “Fuck you!” Rex said playfully “No thanks I’m ace” Nora giggled parking behind the Jeep in front of a tall apartment complex.. “And for the record our fight wasn’t that bad” Rex added exiting the car.

The teens left the cars and took the elevator to the fourth floor and to apartment 402. A serious looking man answered the door. He was tall with light brown hair, blur eyes and a scruffy beard.

“Um hey mr. Argent” Scott said cautiously as the man narrowed his eyes .“Deaton called he said you’d be coming for some vampire gear”.” Mr. Argent said dryly inviting them inside.

The man lead the group down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Here it is” Mr. Argent said gesturing to the kitchen counter on it were a large wooden box with a cross on it and packet of printouts. “The box is a vamp hunting kit and that packet is scans of pages on vampires in our bestiary.” Stiles and Nora looked through the box it contained; a large gold cross that was revealed to be a dagger, a mallet and wooden stakes, a few viles of some strange liquids and a flintlock pistol.

“Oh cool a Pirate gun huh!” Stiles said lifting the flintlock from box. **CRACK!!!** without warning the gun went off, the round **_whizzing_** through the air, **_piercing_** Scott’s side, the gun clattered to the floor. Rex hopped over the counter and grabbed Scott’s hand and squeezed thick black vines began to snake along Rex’s forearm soothing pain.

He rolled up Scott’s shirt, his smooth bronze skin held taught abs and a thick black treasure trail below his navel. A prefect stomach despite the small round hole in his side leaking blood . “Scott do you know how to stop your own bleeding?” Scott shook his head no “Okay focus on the wound- and”Rex said wincing from the sharp burning pain “and imagine it’s a faucet and your turning the water off !” Scott closed his eyes and clenched his teeth then suddenly steam poured from the wound and the blood stopped.

“Thank you” Scott said staring into Rex’s eyes with admiration. “ Anytime” Rex said with a smile

Mr. Argent came over First Aid kit in hand he squatted down next to Rex and Scott. “ This might sting a bit” he said wiping the hole off with a Clorox wipe and placing a bandage over the wound front and back. Mr Argent turned to Stiles “Your lucky the walls are soundproofed.” Stiles jumped at the comment “Right sorry I mean super sorry mainly to Scott but also to you.” Argent glowered at the boy then stood up and sighed “You two can take the kit and the papers and leave”

After leaving the Argent’s with everything but the gun they drove to Scott’s house. “Hey Scott can I see your phone?” Rex asked “Um sure” the other boy said handing him his phone “here” Rex said handing the phone back “call me if your wound opens up again or if Stiles shoots you again” he said winking at Stiles.

“Okay well that won’t happen again cause I’m now pro gun-control” he replied mattarfactly “Yeah you sure controlled that gun 20 minutes ago” Rex said waving goodbye from the car.

“You like him don’t you ?” Nora asked turning on to the highway. “Bon jovi hmmm I guess he’s alright” Rex said tapping the radio with his finger. “No dummy Scott!” She exclaimed. “ Oh yeah Scott’s cool” Rex said causally. “No but you _like like_ him don’t you?” She said a glint in her eye. Rex blushed a bright red “So what if I do I have a boyfriend. Actually why don’t we talk about your love life. How’d that date with Ben go?” Nora groaned “The dude was like on the clock working while we were having coffee.” Rex giggled “What’s wrong Nora you don’t like a working man?”

“Maybe I just don’t like Ben then” Nora replied.

There conversation was cut short by the sound of Nora’s phone ringing. “Rex can you get that?” She said eyes on the road, Rex nodded “ It’s Jughead”

“Hey what’s up Jug, Nora can’t come to the phone no-

Jughead cut him off his voice sounded frantic

“There’s been another victim they were just rushed into urgent care! I’m gonna go talk to them COME QUICK!”

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
